


[斯莉]洗手做蛇羹

by hokutoxhokuto



Series: 开往春天的小火车 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fork&Cake梗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 『Fork&Cake』叉子與蛋糕世界觀。『Cake』是先天生下來就「很好吃」的人類。特別是對『Fork』來說，『Cake』就像是最高級的蛋糕一般，他們身體內外的所有一切，包括血、肉、淚水、體液等等都是美味的食物。
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Series: 开往春天的小火车 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963561
Kudos: 14
Collections: 斯莉中长篇





	1. Chapter 1

『Fork&Cake』叉子與蛋糕世界觀。

基本上跟ABO設定一樣，世界上分成Fork跟Cake，以及其他一般人類。世界上絕大多數都是一般人類，只有極少數的Fork跟Cake。

『Cake』是先天生下來就「很好吃」的人類。

特別是對『Fork』來說，『Cake』就像是最高級的蛋糕一般，他們身體內外的所有一切，包括血、肉、淚水、體液等等都是美味的食物。

『Cake』自己並沒有辦法察覺到自己是『Cake』，因此除非遇到了『Fork』，『Cake』本人以及周圍的一般人終其一生都不會發現他是『Fork』。

不過由於『Fork』會去尋找『Cake』，所以通常『Cake』的半數以上都會被『Fork』捕食，也因此成了極希少的存在。

『Fork』沒有味覺（有先天的也有後天性，看作者設定），對他們來說，只有『Cake』是唯一能讓他們嚐到滋味的東西，就像甜美可口的蛋糕。

在沒有味覺的世界中生存的他們，一旦遇到了『Cake』，就會產生本能的欲求，渴望吞食『Cake』的全部。

不過原則上當場捕食的情況比較少見，部分人會找機會誘拐回家監禁，部分人會選擇壓抑本能。

由於會捕食除了比較好吃以外基本上是一般人的『Cake』，所以一旦被判定是『Fork』，就有可能被貼上『殺人候補』的標籤，被社會排斥。

以上，就是Fork&Cake的基本設定。

雖然就設定上來說這個梗相當獵奇，但我看了一些文，目前還沒有真的看到『Fork』吃掉『Cake』，『Fork』都很有自制力的將對『Cake』的食慾轉化成性/欲XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 正文开始

不知道从什么时候开始，莉莉失去了味觉。她吃什么都像嚼蜡烛，她真的试着嚼了一根蜡烛，嗯，除了口感不太好，跟吃起司棒没什么区别。

因为吃什么都不好吃，她瘦得很厉害，反而增添了骨感的风韵，一些男生对她更加趋之若鹜了。

“跟我去霍格莫德买糖果/喝啤酒吧。”这些邀请对莉莉来说毫无吸引力，她都拒绝了。霍格莫德周末的时候，实在没有出门的动力，她干脆就留在了城堡，哪儿都没去。

吃！她要吃！食欲狠狠地拧着她的胃。可是她吃什么都不好吃。

顺着海格的菜地溜达，红的鲜艳，黄的娇嫩，绿的爽脆——可莉莉统统都不想吃。

她想吃蛋糕，绵软甜蜜娇嫩的口感，她上次吃是什么时候来着？

为什么忽然想到了蛋糕？莉莉在空气中嗅了嗅，对，不是幻觉，她闻见了香甜的味道。

就在不远处，好像巧克力蛋糕混合了酒心糖，甜，甜而不腻，带着微苦，挂满了打发的慕斯奶油，莉莉的嘴里立刻充满了唾液，她很久没有闻到这种香甜了。

扒开禁林的草丛，莉莉疑惑地看着眼前熟悉的背影，西弗勒斯正在试图去拔一只独角兽的毛，可独角兽很讨厌男性，正在试图逃跑。

“西弗，需要我帮忙吗？”莉莉从树丛后面走了出来，吓了西弗勒斯一大跳。

“莉莉？你没去霍格莫德？一个人那个——对不起，关于那件事——”西弗勒斯语无伦次地说着，五年级末那件事之后，他们已经有一段时间没见面也没说话了，西弗勒斯还以为莉莉永远也不会跟他说话了。

摆了摆手没回答，莉莉轻轻地走近独角兽，独角兽喜欢女性，尤其喜欢美丽的处女，它对莉莉的走近明显没有抵触，莉莉微笑着伸出手，装着抚摸的样子，迅速地拔了一根毛。独角兽惊跳起来，暴怒地跑掉了。

“你最近做了什么魔药吗？”莉莉把独角兽毛缠在手指上，歪着头看着西弗勒斯。他闻起来太好了，她现在只想舔他，可是为什么？她中了魅//药？

“我打算做福灵剂，材料不够——”西弗勒斯不明白莉莉的意思，“你最近瘦了很多，生病了？”

“嗯，是的，所以我想跟你商量一下，关于我身体的问题。”莉莉把独角兽毛塞在西弗勒斯手里，期盼地看着他，“我们找个没人的地方好吗？”

霍格莫德周末城堡里本来也没什么人，何况，这是禁林的深处。

莉莉拉住西弗勒斯的领带，把舌尖顺着他的唇探入他口中，他的唾液简直是最棒的酒心糖，甜蜜，微醺，带一点点辛辣的刺激，反而比彻底的甜更美味。

贪恋着吸吮着斯内普的嘴唇，莉莉像扒拉糖纸一样扒开西弗勒斯的衬衣和袍子，手指毫无经验地抚摸着她的蛋糕。她想吃他，于是她小小咬了一口。

西弗勒斯被这一口咬的一屁股坐到了地上：“莉莉！你怎么了！吃了魅/药吗？”西弗勒斯比莉莉高，也比她有力气，他握住莉莉的肩膀，用尽了理智把她推开，紧张地看着她，“我送你去医疗翼。”

“不要，西弗，你就让我吃一口，吃一小口，”莉莉带着哭腔哀求道，“舔一下？就一小下。”

“莉莉——”西弗勒斯还是觉得莉莉吃错了药才会这样，可他一松懈，莉莉立刻又扑进他怀里，在他脖子上狠狠咬了一口。

破了一点皮，那血的美味已经让莉莉深深吸气，她抱紧西弗勒斯，舔着他的脖子，发出意义不明的声音。西弗勒斯虽然腿软了，但这声音让他竖起来的可不只是汗毛。

而莉莉瞬间就闻到了体[]液的味道——就像最美味的蜂蜜

“西弗，你藏了什么好吃的在下面？零食棒吗？”她的手立刻爬了下去，去撕扯那些挡住美味“零食棒”的障碍。

实在忍无可忍了，西弗勒斯掏出了魔杖，念了一个奇怪的咒语——把莉莉的舌头黏在了上颚上。

他绝对没想到自己这个无聊的小恶咒会用在莉莉身上，昨天你打死他他都不会信。

“啊？啊啊啊？”舌头不能用的奇怪感觉让莉莉停了下来，她甚至说不了话，只能发出一串儿奇怪的颤音。

趁着她抽魔杖念咒立停的功夫，西弗勒斯落荒而逃，不知道为什么，他有些不详的预感。


	3. Chapter 3

因为舌头不能用，莉莉比划了半天无声咒才把舌头从上颚弄下来，这时候斯内普早就跑得没影了。

砸吧砸吧嘴，莉莉这才反应过来自己做了什么——她强吻了西弗？而且还想继续？她刚刚有一瞬间摸到了他的……如果西弗不逃走，她一定会尝一尝那味道。

为什么会这样？如果是西弗给她下了迷情剂，他又为什么要逃走？而且，迷情剂不是产生迷恋吗？为什么自己产生的是食欲？

“莉莉你几岁了？居然吃手？”玛丽麦克唐纳啼笑皆非地看着莉莉坐在格兰芬多长桌上吃手指，“是蛋糕不好吃，还是南瓜汁不好喝？”

都不好吃。

莉莉眷恋地从嘴里把手指拿出来，那上面有西弗的味道，她用这个手指摸过他的嘴唇。回头看了看斯莱特林长桌，西弗勒斯没在，回头看了看满桌的菜，莉莉又开始吃手。

西弗勒斯把自己埋在凉水浴缸里，一想到莉莉的唇舔过他的嘴唇和脖子，他就无可救药地起反应，就算是凉水也浇不熄那青春期猛烈的欲望。

她那楚楚可怜的渴望表情才是最猛烈的魅药，西弗勒斯闭上眼睛，他那些午夜不可告人的梦里总是会有各种各样的莉莉，但任何瑰丽的梦境都不能跟禁林的私会相比。

她在他身上留下的指纹，那抚过他坚硬的小手，她的牙齿咬住他的颈侧……不由自主地摩擦着自己的欲望，他很少这么做，但今天那股焦躁却无法消散，直到一阵激烈的颤抖，液体喷出来深入水底，西弗勒斯出了一口气，疲惫地闭上了眼睛。

莉莉怎么了？他终于可以理智地思考思考了，她绝对不对劲。

午饭没吃，晚饭总是要吃的。西弗勒斯故意很晚才去礼堂，但还是没躲开莉莉。

“我跟你道歉，今天是我冒昧了。”莉莉堵在礼堂门口，使劲抽鼻子好像要哭，其实是她又闻见了那股香甜的慕斯蛋糕味，还混杂着蜂蜜味，勾人魂魄的丝丝清甜。

“我有点担心你，莉莉，是不是有人给你下迷魂药？”西弗勒斯说出自己的担忧，莉莉那么漂亮，有些坏小子惦记也是正常的。

我还以为是你给我下了药，莉莉愣了一秒，看来西弗勒斯是无辜的，他很担心她。立刻低下了头，莉莉很缓慢地叹了口气：“西弗，我不知道该怎么办了。”

“真的？谁干的？不？我们要先去要解药……”西弗勒斯拉住莉莉的手，“我们快去医疗翼吧。或者，斯拉格霍恩教授那里……”

“我不能，西弗，有点复杂，你打包了晚餐，我们去黑湖边坐坐好吗？”莉莉期盼地看着西弗勒斯。

西弗勒斯立刻点了点头，他忽然很害怕莉莉已经出了什么事，就那样甜蜜的纠缠，没有人抵挡得住，他上午不应该离开的。

坐在黑湖边，莉莉嗅着西弗勒斯身上的味道快要感动哭了，好甜好香好柔滑，她就着这个味道，吃掉了西弗勒斯拿来的肉馅饼，这么长时间以来第一次吃饱饭。

西弗勒斯看到莉莉嘴角沾着馅饼屑，伸手想帮她擦掉，结果被莉莉一口咬住了手指。

“嘶——”她咬的有点疼，西弗勒斯吸了口气。

用舌头裹住他的手指，轻轻地含了两秒，莉莉抬起眼睛恋恋不舍地看了西弗勒斯一眼才松开他，她这次可不能把他吓跑了。

“你到底是怎么了？莉莉？真的有人给你下药？”西弗勒斯紧张地说，刚刚莉莉一直在啃肉馅饼，好像许久没吃过东西一样，太诡异了，“我应该问清楚再走，你——没出什么事吧？”

“嗯？”莉莉像没骨头的小蛇一样偎在西弗勒斯肩膀上，忽然明白了西弗勒斯在担心什么，“没有，但是你这次要是跑了就不一定了，现在天都快黑了。”啊，蛋糕的甜香，她又开始凑近他的脖子。

“好的，好的，我不跑，但是你说清楚怎么回事啊。”西弗勒斯坐立不安，莉莉贴在他身侧，他能感觉到她轻薄袍子下的柔软，他也有点蠢蠢欲动。

落日映照在黑湖的水面上，波光粼粼的，余晖下莉莉的绿眼睛似乎泛着金色，她终于没忍住，又去咬西弗勒斯的脖子。

“你们在干什么！”一群气急败坏的格兰芬多拿着魔杖冲了过来，西弗勒斯想都不用想就知道是谁，他伸手拔出自己的魔杖站了起来，结果莉莉吊在他身上不下来，小尖牙啃在他脖子上。

脑子里灵光一闪，西弗勒斯扭头抓住莉莉的肩膀：“你——难道你被吸血鬼咬了？”斯拉格霍恩教授那个好朋友血尼，天天就盯着鼻涕虫俱乐部的那群女生们。

“除你——”詹姆大怒，居然在他面前还抱的那么紧？

莉莉才不管西弗勒斯说了什么，她使劲咬，天啊，好甜！

西弗勒斯的魔杖飞了出去，人也飞了出去，带着肩膀上死也不松手的“小食肉动物”，两人一起掉进灌木丛里了。

好疼，莉莉终于松口了，她坐了起来，安安静静地吃个饭好难！她指着詹姆，委委屈屈开始哭。

一时间黑湖畔人人侧目，人们才不管你具体做了什么，他们只看结果。

“他们打了个女孩？”

“禽兽啊！”

“人渣！”

“丢光了格兰芬多的脸！”

路过的海格怒不可遏地一只手抓住了掠夺者四个人的后脖领：“詹姆，你这次太过分了！”


	4. Chapter 4

掠夺者被海格一把拎到了麦格教授那里，莉莉和西弗勒斯去了医疗翼，莉莉没什么事，只是一些擦伤，西弗勒斯脖子上的伤口有点严重，皮开肉绽，虽然是被莉莉咬的，但算在了掠夺者头上。当然也不算冤枉，毕竟如果不是被打飞，莉莉咬不出那样的伤口。

“这是——黑魔法吗？狗咬咒？”经验太丰富了也不好，庞弗雷夫人立刻跟黑魔法对上了号，“我去拿点巴波块茎的脓水。”

莉莉莫名挨了骂，只能偷偷翻白眼，庞弗雷夫人一走，她侧过头，用舌头去舔西弗勒斯的伤口。

“嘶……”口水接触到伤口，西弗勒斯疼得颤抖，但他以为莉莉是被血吸引，硬忍着不动。

舌头扫过撕裂的皮肉，甜香满口，莉莉眯起了眼睛，舌尖探进伤口……她感觉到西弗勒斯鼓动的大动脉。

“用口水消毒虽然有效，但不如用治疗咒。”庞弗雷夫人站在门口，舔舐伤口她只能想到口水消毒这一个原因，虽然那画面看上去怪怪的。

莉莉从西弗勒斯脖子旁弹开了，她眨了眨眼睛，什么也没说，但心里已经有了主意，她今晚不想回宿舍了。

趁着庞弗雷夫人给西弗勒斯治疗的时候，莉莉装作不经意地转身，她的袍子扫到了装着巴波块茎脓水的瓶子，玻璃瓶掉到了地上，黄绿色液体浇了莉莉一脚，随着一股刺鼻的汽油味，莉莉的脚上立刻冒出黄黄的大水泡。

“啊，对不起，是我的错！”莉莉一边道歉一边流眼泪，这真的好疼。

“天啊，亲爱的，你太不小心了，这可是未经稀释的原液。”庞弗雷夫人立刻没心思管斯内普了，莉莉的脚上已经布满厚厚的、疼痛难忍的疮疤，看上去就像穿着一双疙里疙瘩的丑鞋，她皱起眉头：“如果不想留下伤疤，今晚你得留在这里了！”

“是我太粗心了，对不起，庞弗雷夫人。”莉莉看上去一副很害怕的样子，西弗勒斯也担心地皱起了眉头。

给莉莉上药和缠绷带用了不少时间，她的一只脚很快就成了大馒头，西弗勒斯的脖子也趁此机会享受了一把绷带，两个人看上去伤势惨重。

正好玛丽带着一群女生来看莉莉，都被她的惨象吓坏了。

“这么严重？疼得厉害吗？”玛丽看着莉莉包成大馒头的脚，“打女生的男生好垃圾！”

“那几个人什么时候好过！会打个魁地奇就把你们迷住了！”伯莎奥布里是伯特伦·奥布里的妹妹，哥哥被詹姆和小天狼星的肿头咒送去了圣芒戈，她一直对掠夺者印象很差。

一群女生叽叽喳喳地从掠夺者真可恶扩散到男生真可恶，因为吵的太厉害，被庞弗雷夫人赶了出去。几个女生气不过，转头去麦格教授那里要求严惩掠夺者。

与之相比，斯内普的朋友就冷静多了，雷古勒斯布莱克一想到小天狼星又要关禁闭就忍不住想笑：“晚上住在医疗翼？那我上报一下级长。”

“庞弗雷夫人说——”

“必须住一晚？好的。”雷古勒斯挥挥手，带着斯莱特林们走了。开玩笑，跟女孩子一起住一晚医疗翼你还想回宿舍？

过了一会儿庞弗雷夫人过来叮嘱了他们两句也去休息了，医疗翼的大灯灭了，只剩两人床头的小灯，空气立刻昏暗了起来。

莉莉立刻单脚跳下地，爬上了西弗勒斯的病床，深吸了一口气——他现在夹杂着药味，但掩盖不住甜美的气息，像是某种药膳。

“所以你是被血尼咬了吗？这是很严重的事情，要立刻报告院长。”西弗勒斯脖子已经不怎么疼了，他看了一眼靠在他身边的莉莉，觉得两人似乎又回到了小时候。

转着眼睛想了想，莉莉不知道该怎么说，血尼是无辜的，莉莉并不渴望献血，而且她现在很同情血尼，每天看着食物却不能吃的滋味，她太了解了。

“不是血尼……”莉莉转着眼珠编谎话，她看到了西弗勒斯疑惑的眼神，忽然觉得自己说谎骗西弗勒斯很可耻，“我其实也不知道是怎么回事， 就是忽然——”

“难道你被一忘皆空了？”西弗勒斯瞪大眼。

“对，真的，应该是！”莉莉忙不迭地点头，西弗勒斯的一根头发丝飘到了她嘴里，味道好像龙须酥，她忙着吃，没注意到西弗勒斯心疼又愤怒的眼神。

女巫被一忘皆空八成是被侵犯了，这就是魔法带来的双面性。记忆消失很难恢复，有时候明明知道犯罪的存在，你却没有任何办法。

伸手把莉莉搂进怀里，西弗勒斯气的哽咽：“莉莉，别怕，这不是你的错，我会永远陪着你的，你永远是完美的小女巫！”

不明白西弗勒斯为什么忽然哭了，莉莉舔他眼角的泪水，那味道就像冰糖。

而此时西弗勒斯心里已经拼凑出完整的故事：莉莉被坏人盯上了，被下了某种魅药，事后又被一忘皆空，她很害怕很惶恐，又不敢告诉其他人，于是来找他商量，而残存的药性让她做出来一些不理智的举动……

“你现在还……觉得不舒服吗？”西弗勒斯收住了眼泪，虽然莉莉不记得了，那也是她内心的疮疤。

“是的，”莉莉点了点头，“我想抱着你睡。”

这是丧失了安全感！西弗勒斯更加确定莉莉是被侵犯了，他立刻点了点头，让莉莉躺在他肩膀上。

两人之间的距离只有十几厘米，莉莉看着西弗勒斯的嘴唇，咽了一口口水：“对不起，西弗，害你受伤了。”她用手指碰了碰西弗勒斯渗血的纱布。

这跟你受的伤害比起来不算什么！但西弗勒斯并不能这么说，他笑得很难看：“没关系，一点都不疼。”

两人的唇贴在一起当然是莉莉主动的，但西弗勒斯也不是完全被动，他的心又疼又暖，心疼莉莉受了伤害，又欣慰莉莉最终来找自己疗伤。

两人生涩地亲吻着，莉莉压抑着恨不得把西弗勒斯生吞了的心情，品尝着他的唇舌，啊，太美味了，尝到了一点甜头，她还想要更多……

可是总有人来打扰他们的好事，脚步声由远及近，听得出是跑来的，西弗勒斯立刻拉起被子把莉莉蒙进了被窝，刚盖好，掠夺者几人就推门进来了。

“伊万斯呢？”詹姆瞪着西弗勒斯，旁边的床上空无一人。

“我为什么要告诉你？对了，麦格教授关你多久的禁闭？”西弗勒斯冷笑。

“你是不是魔咒没吃够？”詹姆立刻拔出魔杖指着西弗勒斯。

“你看我手里的这个铃……”西弗勒斯忽然脸一红，手一抖，铃铛在他手里响了起来。

卧槽，条件都不谈直接召唤boss？掠夺者大惊！这不合规矩！

听到铃声，庞弗雷夫人立刻从休息室赶了过来，一推门就气晕了：“宵禁了你们一群人拿着魔杖是来我这里欺负伤员的吗？我要告诉你你们院长！”

西弗勒斯没打算叫庞弗雷夫人来的，他纯粹是手抖。

在被窝里憋着透不过气，莉莉鼻尖全是西弗勒斯身上的甜香，把她的理智消灭殆尽，一听到詹姆说“吃”，她灵机一动，立刻去解西弗勒斯的腰带，拉他的拉锁，吓得西弗勒斯抖成了筛子，召唤铃都被摇响了。

把掠夺者轰了出去，庞弗雷夫人一回头：“伊万斯小姐呢？”

慢慢从床底下爬出来，莉莉抹了抹嘴，小声说：“对不起，庞弗雷夫人，我有点怕。”她趁庞弗雷夫人一转身窜出被窝，钻到自己床底下，灵活的根本不像个“天残脚”。

“别怕，我打开了保护咒，没人能进来了。”庞弗雷夫人和气地说，“有事就摇铃。”她奇怪地看着那个男生大热天地捂紧被子，怀疑他是不是还中了混淆咒。

看到庞弗雷夫人离开了，莉莉舔了舔嘴唇，对西弗勒斯露出馋人的微笑：“继续吧？”


	5. Chapter 5

咬了咬牙，西弗勒斯大义凛然地闭上了眼睛，他不能再拒绝，这是残留的魅药，必须让药性耗尽，不然对莉莉的身体不好。

“我……我要怎么做？”他小声问，心里有点颤抖，难道要做——

“你坐好了就行。”莉莉抿了抿嘴唇，掀开西弗勒斯的被子，他的裤子已经被她扯下来一半，半遮半掩地挡不出他诚实的身体。

慢慢地单膝跪在西弗勒斯身前，莉莉眼冒绿光地把她的冰淇淋放了出来，迫不及待地舔了一口，是醇厚的奶油香草味。甜味引爆了味蕾，莉莉忍住狠狠咬下去的冲动，虽然没什么经验，但她还是知道努努力，冰淇淋会融化。

西弗勒斯捂住脸，感觉自己要炸了，坚持，西弗勒斯，坚持，莉莉想要什么就给她什么，但你不要发出什么羞耻的声音，咬住牙，坚持！

不过理想很美好，现实很骨感，他毫无经验，初经此事，敏感的要命，没过多久就感觉到尾椎骨一阵阵酥麻。

“莉，松开我，要出来了——”恐怖的快感和惊慌让西弗勒斯慌了神，但莉莉等的就是这一刻，怎么会放开他。她干脆一把抱住他的腰，把脸使劲埋进他的胯间，把冰淇淋深深地吞了进去，这对于西弗勒斯来说简直是致命杀招，他惊讶地瞪圆了眼睛，被眼前的画面和感觉刺激的满脸通红，冰淇淋猛烈地融化了，这是他第一次体验到如此绝顶的颤抖，仿佛永远停不下来一样，一阵又一阵，最后仿佛灵魂也跟着一起离开了，他成了一具轻飘飘的空壳。

浓稠，香甜，醇厚，绵密，入口即化，唇齿留香……

无数美味的词冲击着莉莉的脑子，她贪婪的吸了又吸，舔了又舔，直到最后一滴也进了她的小嘴。

“好吃！”她用舌尖勾了勾唇角，使劲咽下嘴里的味道，像只偷到了腥的小馋猫。

她并不羞涩，反而像是吃到了糖的小孩儿露出明媚的笑容，让快要找个地缝钻进去的西弗勒斯感觉好了些。

“真的？这个评价有点高，”他笑了笑，“感觉好些了吗？”

“嗯嗯，好多了，可以说这半年来感觉最好的一天。”莉莉满足地眯起眼睛。可是她站起来，眼前立刻发黑，她之前瘦的厉害，有些贫血。

扑到西弗勒斯身上，莉莉眼前金星乱冒，她干脆抱住他：“让我躺会儿，让我躺会儿，晕了晕了……”

感觉现在睡在一起也没什么的西弗勒斯，自然地给莉莉腾出一半床铺：“嗯，躺着吧，累了就睡。”

终于“吃饱了”的莉莉真的有点疲倦，她这么多天快要饿死的神经终于满足了，松弛了下来，她靠在西弗勒斯不算很宽厚的胸膛上睡着了。

看着莉莉美好的睡颜，西弗勒斯觉得今天十分荒唐，但他更累，莉莉的头发上传来好闻的香味，他鼓起勇气搂住她的腰，也睡着了。

凌晨的时候他被潮湿的吻弄醒了，半黑半白的逢魔时刻，他的小魔女在他怀里扭动着吻他，手指在他身上乱爬。

“我要吃冰淇淋，西弗，”她的声音像小女孩撒娇。

当然给她吃，吃吧，吃多少都可以。

离开医疗翼的时候，西弗勒斯的脚像是踩在棉花糖上，他急需吃早饭，他感觉有点虚。

莉莉则是容光焕发，要不是她脚还没好，她甚至想跳个舞。只是腿间有些凉飕飕的，她之前没发现，食欲遮盖了其他需求，她湿透了。

礼堂门口，莉莉凑在西弗勒斯耳边说：“西弗，我还能找你吃冰淇淋吗？”

瞬间红了脸，西弗勒斯别开眼睛，轻轻地“嗯”了一声，忽然又想起了什么，低声说：“这件事不能让别人知道，对你不好，有事就找我，不要找别人。”

“当然。”莉莉使劲地点点头，踮起脚尖捧住他的脸，在他唇上狠狠地吸了一口，好甜。忽然想起了什么，莉莉的手用了点力气：“你也不许让别人吃！只能给我吃。”

这是……承诺吗？

瞬间西弗勒斯的脸更红了，他有点激动地点头：“你的意思是……我们是……”

“我们是最好的朋友！”莉莉高兴地说，好朋友一辈子！

瞬间感觉被浇了一头凉水，西弗勒斯苍白了脸，他略有点嘲讽地点了点头：“是的，好朋友，当然，我不配……”

说完他扭头进了餐厅，他饿了，他现在能吃下一头牛。

莉莉疑惑地看着他的背影，她的脑子还热着，有点不太好使。

别自作多情了，西弗勒斯，莉莉把你当朋友已经候够给你面子了，你还想怎么样，你真的妄想她爱上你吗？

她现在只是需要一个嘴巴严的朋友帮她熬过去。

深深叹了一口气，西弗勒斯开始吃第十个鸡蛋，把他旁边的雷古勒斯吓坏了，学长住了一晚上医疗翼回来像个行尸走肉就不说了，怎么吃起东西来宛如一个食尸鬼，被鬼附身了吗？

他扭头去看格兰芬多长桌的“女妖”，她捧着一杯南瓜汁笑靥如花，正在跟身边的女孩说话，对面的格兰芬多男生看着她眼神迷离，魂都飞了。

“果然麻瓜种都是妖女，”雷古勒斯自言自语地说，转过头看到西弗勒斯开始吃第十一个鸡蛋。

离开了她的大蛋糕，莉莉只剩一张大嘴的脑子渐渐清醒了起来，她表面谈笑风生，心里已经炸了锅。

搞砸了啊，莉莉！你刚刚说了什么？最好的朋友？你脑子吃冰淇淋吃傻了？好朋友顶个屁用！之前西弗跟你不是最好的朋友吗？他可没少跟别人胡混，吵一架他躲进蛇窝里你一点办法都没有！

现在的主要问题是把大蛋糕锁进自己的柜子里！煮熟的蛋糕绝对不能飞了！莉莉迅速扭头，手里的南瓜汁飞溅了出去，詹姆波特正凑过来想跟莉莉说几句话，南瓜汁泼了他一脸。

根本没看见南瓜汁上了谁的脸，莉莉迅速站了起来，她左右看看，从旁边的盘子里拿了一个炸鱿鱼圈，魔杖一挥，鱿鱼圈缩小变硬了。

差不多了！

莉莉大步走向斯莱特林长桌，在一堆莫名惊诧的蛇蛇的目光里，把西弗勒斯从鸡蛋里挖了出来。

“虽然说要循序渐进，但我看你有点不开心呢，西弗。饭前我们是朋友，饭后——你归我了！”她把鱿鱼圈套在西弗勒斯手指上。


	6. Chapter 6

啊啊啊啊啊！我是个大笨蛋！莉莉感觉自己自从味觉丧失之后，脑子也跟着一起丧失了。虽然格兰芬多一直很高调，但这也高调的过头了。

上次她在礼堂对西弗勒斯的“求婚”，瞬间让他们俩出名了。她本来就很出名，因为长得漂亮。而西弗勒斯，大家实在找不出这个男的能吸引到格兰芬多院花的理由，于是，大家就发挥想象力，私自编了一些理由。

比如某方面“天赋异禀”，比如隐形富豪，再比如莉莉已经怀上了什么的。

这完全不是莉莉想要的结果，大家开始对西弗勒斯好奇，她越想把他藏好，他居然越引人瞩目了。

怎么办啊？万一有别人发现西弗很好吃也去吃他怎么办？她一点都不想跟别人分享她的蛋糕。

而且一直以来跟西弗勒斯走的很近的那几个斯莱特林，似乎对他更有兴趣了。

一想到穆尔塞伯会拍拍西弗勒斯的肩膀，凑得很近跟他说话，莉莉就有种“我的蛋糕脏了”的感觉。

这让她有点抓狂。

胡乱地翻着手里的杂志，杂志里夹着几张小广告，不外乎是卖迷情剂和笑话工具的。咦？这是什么？

魔法史的课堂上，大家都在聊天。穆尔塞伯这时候正搂着西弗勒斯的肩膀：“你给那个泥巴种下了什么魔药，你们真的做过了？给我也熬一锅吧。”

“别说那个词！”西弗勒斯瞪了他一眼，红了脸，“我什么也没做。”他的确啥也没做，但他们——算是做过了。

埃弗里在一旁插嘴：“她真的有了？你别脑子一热，接了别人的盘。我觉得你们俩这关系有点太突飞猛进，不太正常。”

“没有——你别瞎说——”这个西弗勒斯有点拿不准，他之前猜想莉莉被人欺负了，现在的流言又说她怀孕了，他下一次要问问她吗？他不会因为这个嫌弃她的，有问题当然要一起面对。

但考虑这个问题还是让他很难受，这份难受很快转化为对“欺负”莉莉的人的仇恨，如果他知道是谁干的？！他要让那个混蛋付出代价。

“我要让那个混蛋付出代价！”詹姆波特红着眼睛使劲拍了一下桌子，黄油啤酒杯子跳起来三厘米，歪倒在小矮星脚上。

他气坏了，最近霍格沃茨的每一条流言都跟莉莉和西弗勒斯有关，绘声绘色的“毒蛇盘花记”他听了好几个版本，有几个已经是限制级了！他不相信莉莉会无缘无故爱上那个“鼻涕精”，肯定是斯内普给莉莉下了药！

“走吧，我们去跟老鼻涕精找点乐子去。”他恶狠狠地拿出活点地图和魔杖，小天狼星眼睛一亮，点了点头。

“我就不去了，我很不舒服。”卢平又陷入了“每月一次好难受”的那几天，脸色煞白地躺在沙发上。

“你好好休息吧，彼得，你照顾一下莱米，我跟小天狼星去就够了。”詹姆抖出隐身衣，他们长大了，这件隐身衣盖住两个人就很勉强了，三个人太挤了。何况彼得的确也没什么用。

彼得脸色一暗，但没说什么。

小天狼星看着活点地图，撇了撇嘴：“鼻涕精跟伊万斯在一起。”

天文塔上，西弗勒斯没办法思考，他本打算跟莉莉聊聊最近的流言，可是刚说了几句就被莉莉扑倒了。她热情地吻他，跟他的唇舌追逐，同时扯着他袍子下面的衣服。

“莉莉，你不用每次都这样，它——自己会下去的。”西弗勒斯抓着自己的袍子，对自己的反应很羞愧，每次他跟莉莉约会总会变成这样，这有点——不够纯洁。

“别动，我很喜欢。”莉莉吞吐着她的冰淇淋，小腹一阵阵地发紧，最近托西弗勒斯的福，她多吃了不少东西，脸色好了很多，但每次吃冰淇淋，她总有种空虚的感觉，似乎哪里有点不够。

而且，次数多了，西弗牌冰淇淋没有那么容易融化了，莉莉这次嘴都麻了才吃到奶油，好累。她躺在西弗勒斯大腿上，有点困了。

“你还是总跟穆尔塞伯他们在一起，”莉莉低声说。“我不喜欢他们！”

“最近不太在一起了，”西弗勒斯还没从销魂里缓过来，“你最近——感觉怎么样？”

“挺好的，但偶尔有点奇怪的感觉，这里——”她指了指小腹，刚才她这里就很奇怪，“好像里面有什么，总是扭着。

“我能摸一下吗？”西弗勒斯胆战心惊地问，莉莉真的怀孕了？

点了点头，莉莉拉着西弗勒斯的手放进自己的袍子里，他的手大而热，触摸在她的皮肤上，带着莫名的快感，莉莉红了脸，肚子果然又不对劲了。

女孩子的肚子好软，西弗勒斯摸到莉莉最近有点吃胖了的小肚子，觉得果然有点凸。

“这个你打算怎么办？”他尽量让自己不带什么情绪。

“什么？”莉莉有点不太明白他在说什么，他的触摸比她想象中好很多，让她有点迷乱。

他轻轻捏了捏她的肚皮：“这个。”

哎？西弗发现我胖了？莉莉最近也发现自己胖了，为什么一胖就胖肚子，一瘦就瘦胸呢？她的胸都快没了。

她结巴了起来，下意识地转移话题：“这个——你别管！我——我会处理的！对了，我买了个东西给你，你闭上眼睛！”

西弗勒斯愣愣地闭上眼睛，感觉莉莉的手又伸进他的袍子里，还有什么凉丝丝的东西，他忽然有些紧张。

“咔嗒”合上了小锁，莉莉满意地看着自己买给西弗勒斯的“鸟笼”，这个大小果然很适合。

“这——是什么啊，莉莉？”西弗勒斯看着自己胯间的金属小笼子发愣，上面还有锁，钥匙在莉莉手里。

“我的冰淇淋橱柜啊。”莉莉摇晃着手里的钥匙，用手摸着那凉凉的金属，真不错，“我的东西自然要上锁。”

拉下他的嘴唇，莉莉吻了上去，感觉腹部又是一阵紧缩，“感觉到了吗？是不是在动？”

西弗勒斯根本没感觉到动，他觉得“鸟笼”有点紧，他又有反应了。

詹姆和小天狼星面面相觑，他们看到的画面有点刺激，莉莉和斯内普的手都在对方袍子里，詹姆立刻想跳出去，被小天狼星拉住了。

“他们说什么你没听到？”小天狼星严肃地说，“你不能出去，吓到伊万斯会动了胎气。”


	7. Chapter 7

“胎气”这个词儿成了詹姆波特半年的噩梦，他每次遇见莉莉总会不由自主地瞄她的肚子，感觉的确比之前大了点。

而莉莉每天在宿舍“哼哧哼哧”做卷腹，累的腰酸背疼，她最近肉眼可见的丰腴了，都是西弗勒斯的功劳。

“莉莉，你小瓶子里是什么啊？酱汁？”玛丽好奇地看着莉莉往牛排上倒东西。

“是啊，西弗给我的，但我是不会让你尝的，”莉莉一脸坏笑地把瓶子塞进一个小驴皮口袋，只有主人才能从里面拿出东西。

“切，小气鬼，我才不要。”玛丽冲莉莉吐舌头，见色忘友的玩意儿！（此色非彼色，不是美色而是黄色）

莉莉哼着歌切着牛排，好吃啊好吃。

跟莉莉愉快的心态不同，掠夺者一排四个坐在她对面，表情各不相同，詹姆痛苦，小天狼星担心，卢平“月事”虚弱，彼得一脸痴呆。

“我们以后不要再管鼻涕精的事情了，”小天狼星认真地说，“孩子不能没有爸爸，家庭还是很重要的。”

卢平脸色苍白地点头。

詹姆一边骂一边把盘子里的牛排切成碎渣。

彼得还是一脸痴呆。

“而且，伊万斯跟鼻涕精在一起之后，我们也没机会做什么啊，我感觉他们除了睡觉都在一起。不——说不定睡觉也在一起。”小天狼星严肃地说，把睡觉这件事说得正大光明的只有小天狼星了，他是个大儿童，至今还对女孩没兴趣，当然对男孩也没兴趣。

詹姆开始狂风吸入那些牛排渣，卢平把脸埋进胳膊肘里，啊，我好晕我好晕，彼得仍旧一脸痴呆。

但小天狼星说得没错，西弗勒斯发现自己所有的私人时间都被莉莉占据了，不但掠夺者抓不到他，连斯莱特林小团体那些人也逮不住他了。

“我觉得你变了 ，西弗勒斯，你的野心消失了，难道你的未来在女人裙子下面？”埃弗里上课的时候悄悄跟他说。

“唉，我也是身不由己啊。”西弗勒斯叹了口气，望向外面的天空，他现在可是有“鸟笼”的，再也不是野鸟了。

不知为什么，埃弗里觉得他是在炫耀。

想想也对，很多男人奋斗了一辈子，也不过是想得到莉莉伊万斯那种美人的一个青眼，西弗勒斯现在已经有了，还奋斗个屁，巫师又饿不死，买一块面包可以开一个面包店。（甘普基本变形法则如是说）

而且爱情真的能改变一个人啊，埃弗里叹息，现在西弗勒斯每天都洗头，清爽得像变了一个人，油性发质洗干净了质感非常好，乌黑细软，在阳光下闪着微光，他都想伸手摸摸，只是怕被西弗勒斯瞪，他脾气可绝对不咋样。

他哪知道西弗勒斯洗头根本不是因为爱情，是因为莉莉有时候喜欢啃他的头发。

其实她哪里都啃，西弗勒斯只好天天洗澡，但他戴着“鸟笼”在宿舍盥洗室洗澡有些不太方便，莉莉善解人意地把级长盥洗室分享给了他。

“要我跟你一起吗？”莉莉歪着头，帮西弗勒斯解领带。

“可以吗？”福利来的太快就像龙卷风，西弗勒斯有点不太相信，可莉莉已经开始解衬衣扣子了。

她的手臂缠住西弗勒斯的脖子，把赤果的身/体贴在他的皮肤上，瞬间，一种无法言喻的感觉在她每寸皮肤上炸开。

这应该叫本能或者顿悟，能吃的不仅仅是嘴巴，皮肤也可以，之前西弗勒斯的手碰到她的时候，她就会有奇妙的感觉，但那毕竟是很微小的接触，跟现在这样根本没法比。

“西弗，这样好舒服……”莉莉还没说完就被堵上了嘴，西弗勒斯主动还是挺少见的，他实在是忍不住了。

这正合莉莉的心意，她立刻把舌头伸了过去， 去品尝他可口的嘴唇。

“帮我把那个松开——”西弗勒斯低哑地说，勒得有点疼。

他们激烈的亲吻着，皮肤互相摩擦，西弗勒斯的手颤巍巍地抚上莉莉柔软的柔软，花蕾已经开放了，引//诱他去采摘。

莉莉能感觉到他落在花蕾上的唇舌，她的皮肤能尝到他的味道，但他也同样给了她另一种刺激，莉莉无意识地摩擦着双腿，感觉小腹抽紧，她伸手握住他，感受到他的滚烫。或许除了食欲外，还有别的，不只是吃，还有……

宽大的浴池足够他们嬉戏，做一些互相触碰的小游戏，西弗勒斯第一次把手放入她草地深处的时候，紧张得快要晕倒了，不过他没找到门。后来他们互相舔了舔，莉莉足足吃了两次冰淇淋才让西弗勒斯平静下来。

从此之后，“洗澡”又占据了西弗勒斯很多时间，他的伟大“食死徒梦想”就这样慢慢垮塌了，他没时间搞那些，跟莉莉约会+完成高级班越来越难的作业已经用光了他所有的精力，他现在熬不住夜，吃不够也睡不醒。

不过，他得到了一个意外的“好消息”——莉莉并没有怀孕。

因为有一天，她没有脱衣服，还不让他碰那里，她说：“我今天不能跟你下水了，特殊时期，只能淋浴。”她坐在浴池的边缘，把双脚泡在水里，像个水边的小仙子。

想了半天才明白莉莉什么意思，西弗勒斯不知道自己什么感觉，总体上可以说松了一口气，可还是有些莫名起码，“莉莉，你的肚子——”

“我已经很努力运动了，你怎么还提我的肚子？！”情绪很不稳定的伊万斯小姐使劲踢了一脚水。

“对不起，我只是——”西弗勒斯有点懵，“你之前不是说里面动来动去……”

“哦——那个啊，跟你亲亲就会怪怪的，”莉莉摸了摸肚子，“不过平时没事。”

“所以，其实你没有——”西弗勒斯奇怪地看着莉莉，如果怀孕的传言是假的，那他自己脑补的内容是真的吗？他动过手了，那么小的入口，完全不像被进入过……

“没有什么？”莉莉可爱地眨眼。

“没有——怀孕，有人在外面传言说——”西弗勒斯结结巴巴地说。

“怀孕？”莉莉大笑起来，“感天而孕吗？那我可是要生耶稣基督的……”

于是，当天晚上西弗勒斯虽累的眼冒金星还是睡不着，莉莉并没有被欺负，她也没有中魅药，那这件事从头到尾是为了什么呢？自己魅力太大？他可没有詹姆那种自信爆棚的厚脸皮。


	8. Chapter 8

两个人的巧合，总有一个人坚持，但对西弗勒斯这种内心道路曲折又灰暗的人来说，坚持还不够，你最好拍开他的门，硬挤进去，赖着不走。（不过他只会给莉莉开门，别人拍他会装作没听见）

很多男孩子不喜欢女孩子太黏人，但西弗勒斯正相反，虽然他嘴上很别扭，但你越黏人，他越高兴。

他是猫，却喜欢狗。

莉莉最近就挺狗的，毕竟食欲大于一切，基本的食欲都满足不了，不要跟我谈什么上层建筑，建不起来，贫血。

“西弗！”她看到西弗勒斯就两眼放光，狂摇不存在的尾巴，像边牧看到飞盘一样。

她欢快地飞扑过去，在他脸上吧唧了一口。

围观的群众倒吸了一口冷气——魔药大师，求你的迷情剂配方。

“考得怎么样？”莉莉搂着西弗勒斯的胳膊，把头往他肩膀上靠，“我好像搞错了妖精起义的年份，昨晚说是要看书最后也没看。”两人说是一起学习，可学不了多久，莉莉就粘到西弗勒斯身上去了。

“还行，”西弗勒斯勾起嘴角，“东西都收拾好了吗？明天要我帮你拿行李吗？”

今天是最后一场考试，明天他们的暑假就开始了，能跟莉莉过暑假，就算是回那个家，西弗勒斯也不觉得太难受。

“不用，我没什么行李。对了，西弗，你暑假考虑住到我家吗？我家还有一间客房没人住，我跟爸爸妈妈说一下……”莉莉比西弗勒斯更难以忍受分开，她会吃不下饭的。

“什么？”西弗勒斯疑惑地皱眉，“不好吧？我……我又不是没地方住。”

“可是……”莉莉想说蜘蛛尾巷太远了，她想三餐都能看到他，不过她临时改了理由，“我想多跟你在一起嘛。”

西弗勒斯明显更吃甜言蜜语，他耳朵立刻红了，开始支支吾吾……

“斯内普，校长叫你去他办公室。”小天狼星从老远扔了一个纸条过来，“伊万斯，还有你。”

西弗勒斯和莉莉立刻面面相觑，西弗勒斯上次去校长室还是因为看到了卢平变身，莉莉根本没去过校长室，邓布利多找他们有什么事呢？

“斯内普先生，伊万斯小姐，你们好，”老校长和蔼可亲地坐在办公桌后面，但半月形的眼镜后面目光却很凌厉，尤其是在看莉莉的时候，“要不要来块糖？”他推了推糖罐子，里面乱七八糟塞了很多糖果。

西弗勒斯和莉莉都有点紧张，各自拿了一块糖，塞进嘴里。

“教授，您找我们来有什么事吗？”莉莉问。

“啊，最近学校里有一些传闻……不过我现在觉得那都是无稽之谈。伊万斯小姐——你可以走了，斯内普先生，你留下，我还有几句话跟你说。”邓布利多扬起眉毛微笑着说。

莉莉有点摸不着头脑，她疑惑地离开了校长室，觉得邓布利多是不是血糖浓度过高了。

“伊万斯！邓布利多给你吃了解药了吗？！”

莉莉刚出校长室，詹姆波特就揉搓着他乱七八糟的头发从墙角蹦了出来。

“什么解药？”莉莉疑惑地问。

“迷情剂？魅药？没关系啦！我不会因为你被药物控制做出什么事而责怪你的，但不能有下次了……”詹姆一脸宽容地说。

“你跟邓布利多教授说我中了迷情剂？”莉莉啼笑皆非地看着詹姆，“你有病吧？”

“不……这都几个月了，你没有怀孕啊，你怎么会跟鼻涕精还在一起？没办法解释啊！”詹姆疑惑地说，“你一定是中了迷情剂，大家都这么说。”

“还有另一个解释，你也可以信那个啊。”莉莉瞪圆了眼睛，坊间传闻她跟西弗在一起有三个原因，她自己都知道：1，莉莉是个浪女，怀孕了父不详，斯内普做了接盘侠。2，莉莉中了斯内普的斯家迷情剂。3，斯内普天赋异禀活儿特别好。

“什么另一个……”詹姆瞬间红了脸，也不知道是气的还是不好意思，“你在说什么，我不知道。”

“不知道就别跟邓布利多教授乱嚼舌头。不过经过这次，他大约也能搞清楚，屁股擅长坐在扫帚上的脑子未必好使，某些人脑袋这么大，里面可能都是巴波块茎的脓水……”莉莉刻薄地说。

“你——”

这时候，校长室门开了，西弗勒斯走了出来，他抬头看到了詹姆，立刻厌恶地皱起眉头。

“西弗——”莉莉马上凑了过去。

可是更奇怪的是，看到莉莉，西弗勒斯明显抖了一下，他后退了一步，像是被什么吓着一样，“对……对不起，莉莉，我要先回去想一下地窖……我……”

“什么呀？”莉莉看到西弗勒斯逃跑的背影，皱起了眉头，“等我一下啊，西弗，你怎么了？邓布利多跟你说什么啦？”

看着两人一个逃一个追的样子，詹姆皱起整张脸：“现在倒像是莉莉给鼻涕精下了迷情剂……草，不是吧？活好到需要下迷情剂了吗？草，难道斯莱特林真的有什么房中术？我得让小天狼星去问问他弟。”

周围的景色在西弗勒斯眼睛里变成了色块，周围的声音也变成了沙沙沙的噪音，斯内普脑子里只剩跟邓布利多的谈话。

“斯内普先生，我很遗憾地告诉你，你是个cake，而伊万斯小姐是个fork，她对你突如其来的迷恋，是因为她想吃你。别笑，是真的，我想你应该知道，传说中的fork都是潜在的杀人犯。她不爱你，她迷恋的，是你的血肉。”邓布利多苦笑着说，书桌上的小相框里有人冷笑了一声。

cake和fork吗？那种都市传说居然是真的？西弗勒斯想起莉莉那些古怪的啃咬，她还用他的……去调味食物。

“你——你有什么证据吗？教授？”西弗勒斯颤抖地问。

“你看，”邓布利多拿起了一张糖纸，“伊万斯小姐刚刚吃了我这里最酸的酸棒糖，会把你的舌头酸一个洞的那种，但她全吃了……你应该知道，fork是没有味觉的。”


	9. Chapter 9

校长室里空气凝固了很久，要不是凤凰福克斯在睡梦中嘟囔了几句梦话，西弗勒斯还会一直傻站着。

“为什么只跟我说？”他垂下眼睛。

“因为伊万斯小姐至今似乎并不确定自己想要什么，虽然她一直是个好孩子，但我还是不能确定她知道了真相之后会做什么。毕竟很多fork都会选择屈从于本性，他们几乎都是杀人犯。而cake，可以选择的空间就比较多了。”邓布利多蓝色的眼睛从他半月形的眼镜后面认真地看着西弗勒斯，“有的地方甚至可以不需要审判直接把fork关进监狱。”

“不要！”西弗勒斯颤抖了一下，抬头看着邓布利多：“这种‘病’有救吗？”

“这不是‘病’，”邓布利多摇摇头，“天生如此，无法治疗。”

西弗勒斯想了一会儿，低下头：“如果——如果我让她把我吃了呢？她会好吗？”

“不，cake并不是fork的解药，吃了一个，她会去寻找另一个cake。”邓布利多苦笑着说，“这不是牺牲可以解决的问题。”

你不是她的独一无二，我也不是他的独一无二。

邓布利多用手指轻轻蹭着桌子上那个小相框，被fork迷惑或许是每个cake的宿命，毕竟他想要把你占为己有的心，真的像是爱情啊。

他想起很久很久以前那个伴随着疼痛与激情的夏天，那个fork才十六岁，把他的心咬走了一块。

他想的太入神，都没发现西弗勒斯是什么时候离开的。

莉莉追在西弗勒斯身后，可是他跑的太快，等她跑到斯莱特林地窖，他早就消失了门后了。

“邓布利多到底跟西弗说了什么！”莉莉生气地想，一屁股坐在了斯莱特林公共休息室门口，校园里的绯闻传言永远不好听，但那都不是真的啊。

她只是，她只是想腻着他，跟他贴在一起，情侣都这样啊，这有什么不对吗？虽然她觉得他异常的香甜。

是詹姆在邓布利多面前乱嚼舌头！莉莉挥舞着魔杖，杖尖喷出一连串儿愤怒的火花。

不过，梅林总是眷顾莉莉的，斯拉格霍恩教授居然出现了，愉快地招呼莉莉，“哦，伊万斯小姐，你在这里是在等谁吗？”

斯拉格霍恩似乎要去斯莱特林公共休息室，莉莉眼珠一转，立刻站了起来：“哦——我在等您啊，教授，其实我有个问题想要问您……”

她跟在斯拉格霍恩身后，抛给他一连串魔药学的问题，斯拉格霍恩对莉莉的勤奋赞叹不已，在一问一答中，莉莉跟着斯拉格霍恩进了斯莱特林公共休息室。

“啊，不对，伊万斯小姐，你似乎不应该来这里。”穿过斯莱特林长长的昏暗走廊，斯拉格霍恩教授终于反应过来，可他转过身，莉莉早就不见了。

斯莱特林学生不多，宿舍门上都写了人名，莉莉很快就找到了斯内普的宿舍，她根本没敲门直接推门走了进去。

西弗勒斯坐在床上，抬头看了看莉莉，没有很惊讶，但表情很奇怪。

“我们要谈谈，一对一。”她用魔杖敲了敲斯内普惊呆的舍友，指了指斯内普。她的表情很凶， 斯内普的舍友害怕地点了点头，什么也没说转身出去了。

“邓布利多跟你说了什么？是不是说了我的坏话？”莉莉坐在西弗勒斯身边，甜蜜的气味立刻充满了她的五官，她深吸了一口气，压抑住把他按倒的冲动。

“不是，是一些跟我们有关的猜想，我想了很久，但我觉得不应该瞒着你，”西弗勒斯觉得莉莉有知道真相的权利，“莉莉，你听过fork与cake吗？”

“什么？不知道。”莉莉摇了摇头。

西弗勒斯把他知道的内容都告诉了莉莉，他之前就知道这个传说，但一直以为这仅仅是怪谈，从没想到这件事会发生在自己身上。

越听脸色越难看，莉莉的眉毛越扬越高，她狠狠地盯着西弗勒斯：“邓布利多就是这样说的吗？注定的杀人犯？所以你逃走了？你这也这么觉得？”

“这可以解释一切，莉莉，虽然我也不愿意相信，但这一切太诡异了，禁林的那天，你忽然吻了我……”西弗勒斯摇了摇头，非常非常艰难地轻声说，“而且你并不爱我，对吗？”

“我……我……只是觉得现在说‘爱’太郑重了，我不是对着你只想吃……不，那不是食欲！”莉莉快要哭了，她跳起来把西弗勒斯推倒在床上，开始扯他的衣服，“西弗，邓布利多说的是错的，我对你还有别的，我对你……”

爱终究说不出来。莉莉胡乱地亲了上去，胡乱地拉扯摸索，她感觉到他柔滑的肤质，很瘦但还算结实的身体，还有他慌乱的心跳。

要抗拒吗？为什么要抗拒呢？西弗勒斯顺从地随她扒拉。莉莉想要证明她爱我，，这个想法让他整个人都舒服得不得了。

衣服一件一件掉到地上，西弗勒斯躺在下面看着莉莉，她满脸通红，不知道是气的，急的，还是羞的。她雪白的肩膀在他眼前摇晃，让他也很想咬一口。或许很多欲望都是想通的。

终究还是要感谢梅林，就算现在莉莉拿出一把餐刀直插他的心脏，他也感谢梅林。

“疼，西弗，疼的。”她哽咽地说，却没有停下来。

血珠是红的，她温热的眼泪是透明的。

眼角是红的，他缠绵的视线是透明的。

蓓蕾是红的，他们汗湿的皮肤是透明的。

斯莱特林好舍友有一张碎嘴，他一晚上没进得去宿舍这件事第二天就传遍了斯莱特林，然后传遍了霍格沃茨。

真高调啊，大部分人想。为什么邓布利多也不好使，某个人哐哐撞墙。

希望下个学期斯内普先生还能来上学，邓布利多沉吟着，希望下个学期伊万斯小姐还没成为杀人犯。

被他倒扣的小相框轻轻地动了动，邓布利多把相框扶起来，里面的人已经不见了，只剩他自己站在树下，笑的幸福而傻。

佩妮觉得莉莉这次回家变得更加古怪了，她整整两天都在花园里忙活，爸爸妈妈实在太惯她了！

灰头土脸地从自家花园的地窖里钻出来，莉莉觉得校外不能用魔法真的是太麻烦。她逼着伊万斯先生修好了地窖的活板门，还加了锁，自己在里面打扫了两天，感觉终于像样了。

“我出去了！”莉莉窜了出去。

“你的脸像只花猫！”伊万斯夫人在后面大叫。

莉莉一口气跑到了蜘蛛尾巷，对着西弗勒斯的后窗扔小石头，“西弗，出来一下。”

托比亚斯内普在漆黑的卧室听到了儿子下楼的脚步声，生气地大骂了一声，但从那之后西弗勒斯就再也没有回来过了。

“这算什么？”西弗勒斯在地窖的行军床上哭笑不得，莉莉似乎准备了一间小屋子准备把他养起来。

“有点简陋，”莉莉趴到西弗勒斯怀里，“我一时半会找不到更多的家具了，以后我会把这里布置得更好一些的。”

“你爸妈会发现的，”西弗勒斯轻声说，他不介意住地下室，但在莉莉家的地窖里——这也太危险了。

“他们不会发现的，我买了麻瓜驱逐药水喷在门口了。”莉莉得意地说。

好吧，够狠。

但莉莉没想到麻瓜驱逐药水的药效似乎有些过于强大了。

几天之后伊万斯先生表示公司派他常驻伦敦，他要跟伊万斯夫人去伦敦买一栋新房子，破烂科克沃斯不值得留恋。佩妮也找到了伦敦的工作，三个人兴高采烈地坐上火车去伦敦了。

“他们都不问我要不要一起去。”莉莉叹了口气。

“专心点。”西弗勒斯按按她的头，示意她不要停。

“这样也好？或许我真的是fork，有点危险。”莉莉舔着她的冰淇淋，她也终于肯面对现实了，她的确觉得西弗勒斯很好吃。

“你要吃我吗？”西弗勒斯吸气，莉莉吃冰淇淋已经非常有技巧了，让他没办法招架。

“我不是正在吃你吗？”莉莉坏笑起来，“西弗，自信点，你要说——你这辈子都不会遇见别的cake了，不把我伺候舒服了，我就饿死你。”

“我才不会这么说呢，”西弗勒斯脸红了。

莉莉扶住他的肩膀，咬住嘴唇坐了下去，发出一声轻叹：“西弗，我只能靠你了，别让我成为杀人犯，黑魔法也好，白魔法也罢，如果我真的失控了，我想要伤害你，就杀了我，邓布利多会给你作证的……”

“我不，”他的唇贴了过来，“永不。”

“为什么？我要伤害你啊。”

“因为我爱你。”

“啊——你现在说这种话——太犯规了——西弗！”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结了！  
> 最初的设想其实莉莉把西弗勒斯关起来，这样他就做不了食死徒了，后来觉得干嘛只关他，两个人要一样才行，干脆就像比尔和芙蓉一样隐居吧。

好像是霸占了伊万斯家一样，西弗勒斯和莉莉在暑假开启了愉快的同居（圈养）生活。

不过邓布利多没有忘了他俩，巨大的猫头鹰飞来，给两人送来了邓布利多的信，两人都是首次受到校长的特别关心，有些“受宠若惊”。

“哇哦，邓布利多是不是有什么心理阴影？卢平他都肯让他上学，他居然说不这么做就不让你开学？”西弗勒斯惊讶地看着信。

“也是一种谨慎吧？不过卢平怎么了？”莉莉挑起眉看着西弗勒斯，“他怎么不能上学了？”

“邓布利多不许我说。”西弗勒斯说漏了嘴，眼珠转了转。

“哎呀，我们什么关系，告诉我嘛……”莉莉开启了扭扭糖般的贴身攻击，夏天轻薄的衣服经不住这样激烈的摩擦，两个人很快就气喘吁吁，需要进房间里互相缓解一下。

事后两人泡在浴缸里，莉莉挥舞着洗发水，给西弗勒斯头上搓泡泡：“好吧，我跟你道歉，那件事的确不能算詹姆波特救了你，你要原谅我有时候偏听偏信，毕竟格兰芬多的小道消息都对你不利。”

“不是你的错，邓布利多不许我说出去。归根究底是我自己的错，居然会相信布莱克。”西弗勒斯向后靠了靠，恩，好软。

“呀，你都把泡沫蹭到我身上了，西弗！好好坐着！”莉莉大声抗议，“不过，邓布利多的要求只有我们两个人没办法完成啊！”

“那就到时候在火车上随便抓个人……”

“对了！你妈妈行吗？她怎么也是个女巫，”莉莉揉搓着西弗勒斯的头发，“给见证一下牢不可破的誓言总可以的吧？”

是的，邓布利多允许莉莉回霍格沃茨读书的条件就是莉莉立下“绝对不会伤害斯内普”的牢不可破的誓言。（蛋叉这个梗太适合GGAD啦，血盟血盟！！）

“这——我不知道。”西弗勒斯擦了擦掉在脸上的泡沫，这才想起自己的亲妈是个女巫。嗯，记忆里她从来没用过魔杖，他已经快忘了她会魔法了。

“总得试试，科克沃斯大约找不出第四个巫师了。”莉莉想到了办法，心情愉快了不少，开始伸手乱摸索，“西弗，你有没有把小西弗洗干净呀？我来检查一下！”

年轻人总是不知餍足，莉莉的小尖牙陷入西弗勒斯的肩膀，他也同样陷入她，同样的疼痛拉扯，反反复复，秀色可餐真是个美妙的词儿，他懂她也懂。

“西弗，西弗，”她哽咽着喊他的名字，灵魂越飘越高，“唯爱与美食不可辜负”？他两样都占，所以她怎么可以辜负他呢？

发挥出用小石头砸斯内普家后窗的天赋技能，莉莉用小石头敲开了蜘蛛尾巷的屋门，很幸运，看来托比亚不在家，艾琳来开的门。

她满脸憔悴，头发蓬乱，骨瘦如柴。莉莉瞬间有些心疼她。

“牢不可破的誓言见证人？”艾琳愣愣地看着眼前漂亮的少女和有些窘迫的儿子，西弗勒斯居然已经这么高了，艾琳这时候才忽然发现自己的孩子已经长大成人了。

“……可以，我去找找我的魔杖，天哪，放哪里了？”艾琳已经有很多年没有用过魔法了，她几乎已经忘了自己是个巫师，她哆哆嗦嗦地翻箱倒柜，终于在一堆破袜子中间找到了自己的魔杖。

伸手握住魔杖的那一瞬间，让她的心里暖了一下，或许她当年的同学都认不出眼前憔悴的瘦女人是艾琳普林斯，但她的魔杖认得她。艾琳忽然有点想哭。

莉莉和西弗勒斯面对面跪了下去，互相握住对方的右手，艾琳拿着魔杖有点迟疑，但仍慢慢地把魔杖尖点在他们相握的两只手上。

“莉莉伊万斯，你愿意永远不做伤害我性命的事情吗？”西弗勒斯轻声问。

“我愿意。”莉莉点点头。

一道细细的、耀眼的火舌从魔杖里喷了出来，像一根又红又热的金属丝，缠绕在他们相握的两只手上。

“就算有其他的诱惑，你也愿意永远只看着我吗？”

“我愿意。”

第二道火舌从魔杖里喷了出来，与第一道缠绕在一起，构成一根细细的、闪着红光的链条。

“如果有必要，如果你的性命受到威胁，以上的约束都不作数。”西弗勒斯的声音轻得像耳语。

“我愿意……什么？”莉莉愣了一下。可此时“牢不可破的誓言”已经完成了，火舌从艾琳的魔杖里喷出，与前面那两道交织在一起，紧密地缠绕在他们相握的两只手周围，像一根绳索，更像一条喷火的蛇。

莉莉有些愣地看着西弗勒斯，艾琳也发愣地看着自己的儿子，她发现这么多年，自己一点都不了解自己的孩子，他只是看上去冷酷，实际他的感情细腻又深邃。

离开了蜘蛛尾巷，西弗勒斯跟莉莉并肩往伊万斯家走（艾琳之后也离开了蜘蛛尾巷，她要找回身为女巫的自己），西弗勒斯心情很好，莉莉有点郁闷。

“开心点，我们已经立了誓言了，”西弗勒斯看着手腕若隐若现的红痕，“我觉得很合理，我的生命不在你的生命之上。”

“可是——”莉莉想说邓布利多肯定不是那个意思。

“那就保护好自己，你没有生命危险，第三条就不存在。”西弗勒斯低头去吻她，他的心情太好了，以至于不在乎有没有人看到。

你这样真的很犯规啊，西弗！——莉莉在心裡説，她惦记脚尖回应他，决定今晚，不，以后，都会给他一个销魂的夜晚。

“那是不是鼻涕精？”在麻瓜社区迷路迷的晕头转向的詹姆眯起眼睛，不远处有一对人影，但他八千度的近视看不清。

小天狼星的眼睛好使多了，他看了两眼：“不是，是普通麻瓜。”其实他看清楚了，就是他们要找的人，不过人家在接吻，鼻涕精的手还放在……算了，詹姆看清楚了可能要乱甩魔咒，那样魔法部就能很愉快地撅了他的魔杖了。

“可是我觉得有点像。”詹姆使劲眯眼睛。

“我们能走了吗？詹姆，那些狗又来了。”小天狼星生气地说，他身后跟着一串儿想要闻他屁股的母狗，科克沃斯的狗子们很多年没有见过这么英俊的公狗了！

不过就算现在不知道，开学后他也就知道了，邓布利多为了保证莉莉不到处“觅食”，半强制性地把两人绑在了一起 

最后的结果就是，两人毕业后，西弗勒斯没当成食死徒，莉莉也没当成凤凰社，N．E．W．T s考试拿满了合格证，解锁了一百零八种奇妙的姿势。

毕业后，他们找了一个僻静的地方，盖了一间小房子。因为莉莉很想把西弗勒斯锁在家里，而西弗勒斯也有些担心莉莉出门遇见别的cake，于是他们开始几年完全不接触其他人，过得与世隔绝，发明了魔力增强剂等一系列魔药，赚得盆满钵满，还得了梅林勋章。

其实他们还有两个小发明，一是用cake的头发制作的调味料，加入食物之后，fork也可以正常享受美食，二是掩盖cake味道的魔药，防止被其他fork发现。

他们邮寄了配方给邓布利多，虽然他们并不知道老校长的秘密（邓布利多法力高强可以掩盖自己的味道），但西弗勒斯还是怀疑他真的见过其他fork和cake。

虽然莉莉接受了自己是个fork这件事，但也很害怕这种体质会遗传，谁也不能保证孩子有她这么幸运，能遇见爱她保护她视她如生命的cake。

但熊孩子还是不期而至，莉莉身为fork厨艺不佳，哈利一说妈妈做的饭“没味道”，就让她心惊胆战，做的菜咸到发苦，后来干脆换成西弗勒斯下厨，这个情况才有所好转。

“如果哈利哪一天也没了味觉怎么办？”莉莉担心地说。

“那他就能靠嗅觉找到伴侣了，”西弗勒斯安抚地揉揉莉莉，“他跟你一样善良，一定会跟他的小cake白头到老的。”

“如果他是个cake呢？”莉莉睁大眼睛，还不忘了自夸，“如果你不是遇见我你早就被吃掉了，你这么好吃……”

“亲爱的，其实我早就想告诉你了，我自创了一个有反咒的黑魔法，如果你不介意，我教给哈利，保证他不会被野生的fork吃掉。”fork再锋利也不如刀啊，我那可是“神锋无影”啊。

啊，一切都有对策，我老公为什么这么聪明呢？莉莉放下心来，开心地掀被子，“西弗，我们再生一个吧！”


End file.
